Then Comes Marriage
by losamantesclandestinos
Summary: It's wedding day for Olivia Benson and Hank Voight. WARNING: PURE FLUFF. Benoight.


**Author's note:** Characters are not mine - they belong to Dick Wolf and NBC. I'm sorry it's been awhile since I've written anything. Life and writers' block has gotten in the way. My other stories have not been abandoned. I'm working my way back to them. Apologies for any mistakes and typos.

 **Chapter One** : _Wedding Day Jitters_

"Jaysus, Mary, and Joseph, Hank! Would you stop fiddling with that goddamn tie?!"

"This goddamn thing is cutting off my circulation. Would you have me die on my wedding day?"

"Stop your bitching, Henry Voight." Trudy Platt slapped Voight's hands down from where they were trying to remove his bowtie. "Grow up." She looked at him affectionately, looking very attractive in a silver grey dress.

"I just don't like it." Hank Voight muttered, sounding a little bit like a pouting boy.

"Grow a pair, Voight." Platt rolled her eyes. "It's just for a day – and barely a day at that!"

Voight growled and grimaced but finally put his hands down. And proceeded to take a shot of whiskey.

"Voight!"

"Oh, for God's sake, woman." He snapped. "Let a man have a drink!"

Platt went over to him and looked into his eyes. "Just don't get yourself plastered before the ceremony."

"Really, Trudy? Do I look like I'm Ruzek?"

"I HEARD THAT!" An outraged Ruzek squawked outside of the door.

"You were SUPPOSED to." Jay Halstead whispered.

"Shut up, Jay."

"Guys, stop squabbling like little old ladies." Burgess slid by them, her face determinedly bright and cheerful, smiling tightly at Ruzek as if their breakup had never happened. Forget the fact that she would have been getting married not too long from today... but she quickly shook herself out of her gloomy thoughts.

This was Hank's day. He was finally marrying the woman he loved. And she was delighted to see her boss so happy. He actually hadn't yelled at them once – okay, maybe a few times but that was all nerves...he did, however, develop a habit of dropping things, especially their coffee cups.

The squad might survive the wedding day but their coffee mugs definitely would not.

Jay finally had to take drastic measures...he hid them. Including Atwater's favorite mug. Kevin didn't speak to him for days.

 _I'm going to be relieved when this is all over_ , Burgess thought to herself. _Maybe it's a good thing I'm not getting married yet..._

"Burgess!" Kim turned around to see Erin waving her down. Her friend looked lovely in her tea-length purple bridesmaid's gown. Nothing frilly or ornate – just a simple eggplant chiffon gown with sweetheart neckline. Erin balked at anything too "girly."

"You look gorgeous, Erin!" Kim smiled.

"Thanks, Kim. Same to you. How's Hank?" Erin asked, a little worriedly.

"LET ME HAVE SOME MORE WHISKEY!" A voice roared. A harried Trudy Platt left the room, muttering something about "stubborn...pigheaded...needs to settle down." Passing Kim, she gave her a brief glare and pointed at the room, mouthing _"You do something_."

Burgess threw up her hands. _What can I do?_

She winced as she turned to Erin. "He's a little nervous."

Erin wrinkled her nose. "So I hear. I'll go see him."

"Thank you," Burgess said gratefully. It wasn't that she didn't like Voight, although he could be gruff and a bit of a pain in the ass – but Erin knew exactly what to say to calm him down. (Well, Erin and now Olivia Benson.) Speaking of Olivia...

"How's Olivia?" Burgess asked.

"Gorgeous. And probably as nervous as Hank. She kept asking for wine." Erin smiled.

"They'll get over it." Burgess waved her hand dismissedly.

"They better. I don't want two tipsy adults on my hands. Let me go see if I can calm Hank down." Erin grinned.

"Good luck." Burgess said. _You're gonna need it._

…...

Olivia Benson looked at herself in the mirror.

She couldn't believe this day was finally here. She had imagined this moment her entire life but never had really believed that she would find happiness. Fate hadn't been kind to Benson, from the events with Lewis, to the hostage situation with Joe Utley, and Noah's many health problems. She had given up believing.

Never thought she'd be standing here in a Chicago hotel room, in a wedding gown. It was a beautiful gown too, ankle length ivory silk with a jacket-like top with a v-neck embroidered with pearls and crystals. Nothing ornate – she had put her foot firmly down on that. She wasn't a young woman anymore. She had decided to wear her hair pulled into a bun, with a headpiece of flowers.

She almost didn't recognize the glowing, happy Olivia in the mirror – a far cry from the haggard and haunted woman of a few years ago who had completely given up on finding love altogether. Olivia had spent a lot of those years caring for Noah – he had been her light and joy in those dark days.

But then there'd been Hank Voight. When they first met, they had totally butted heads. His methods were unorthodox, rough, brutal, and undoubtedly illegal. She played by the book – most of the time.

But despite their differences, she had felt an instinctive connection to the burly Chicago cop. And, on their second case together, they...

…. _"Oh my god, Hank..."_ _she panted as he pushed her against the wall, hands roaming over her body, his mouth on her neck, sucking and licking._

" _Don't bring Him into this." He breathed as his fingers brushed against her belly, nibbling against her ear, pressing his body against hers. She couldn't stop kissing him, couldn't stop touching him and finally he took her into his hotel room and..._

….she brought herself out of the memories of the past with a smile. That had been the beginning of a somewhat tumultuous but wonderful relationship. 8 months into it, they had both disclosed to their squads. Despite some initial shock and surprise, her squad was very happy for her – and Hank had decided that he was going to transfer to New York to spare her the pain of leaving the only family she had ever known.

And now they were getting married. _Married_. She was going to be Mrs. Henry Voight.

She was so happy.

She was so excited.

She was so nervous.

She was so scared.

Oh god, she needed a drink.

"ROLLINS!"

…...

"Can I come in?" Erin asked, rapping on the door.

"Sure, kid." Voight waved her in, a grin on his face.

"You doing ok there, Voight?" She inquired, looking at him.

"Sure. Never better." He said, adjusting his jacket.

"Liar." She said fondly, patting him on the shoulder.

He didn't say anything, merely harrumphed a little and went back to straightening his jacket.

"Pass me the..."

"Voight, you are not having more whiskey."

"I was going to say my cumberbund."

"Oh." Erin grinned sheepishly as she handed it over.

"Whaddya take me for?" He looked at her in mock disappointment. "I'm not gonna embarrass Benson up there. Speaking of..." He cleared his throat. "How's she doing?"

"As nervous as you." Erin laughed. "She kept asking for wine."

"Does she..."

"She's so happy, Hank." Erin smiled softly, reassuring him, answering the unspoken question he didn't ask. "She doesn't regret one moment of all this craziness."

She reached up and straightened his bowtie. "I know how broken up you were when mom died." Erin said softly. "But she would have wanted you to move on. And you couldn't have found a better person." Erin's eyes got misty. "Camille would have liked Olivia."

"Thanks, kiddo." Voight said gruffly, trying to hide his emotions. Erin wisely didn't comment on the sheen in his eyes that Hank would probably blame on the sun hitting the windows.

Never mind that the curtains were drawn.

"I'm going to miss you, Hank." Erin said softly. "But your happiness means more to me than you staying in Chicago."

"I'm only gonna be a Skype call away." Voight said. "And if there is any emergency – anything at all – I will be on the first plane back, got it?" He put both hands on her shoulder, looking into her eyes. _You're still one of the most important people in my life. Never ever doubt that._

"We're gonna be just fine." She responded bravely, choking down her emotions. She wasn't going to lose it. Not now. Not today. This was Hank's day and she wasn't going to ruin it by being any less than perfectly happy.

"I meant what I said, y'know." Hank said quietly. "You are the best thing that happened to me."

"Until Liv, you mean?" Erin winked. "Don't worry – I won't hold that against you. Now let's go and get you married."


End file.
